


The Case of the Missing Pie

by csichick_2



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [10]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's big mouth gets him into trouble.  As a result, Thanksgiving has no pumpkin pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Pie

Connor’s not sure who he pissed off to get stuck in court the day before Thanksgiving, but at least the family’s favorite bakery is open until 7:00 as Connor’s one responsibility is to pick up the pumpkin pies. While Walker and Nolan like to mix and match their pies, Mackenzie and Cassidy both will only eat pumpkin.

The case is a bitch, and Connor is losing horribly, but he knows that no judge is going to want to stay late the day before Thanksgiving. He’s hoping that they’ll adjourn early, but even if they don’t, he’ll be out by 5:00. Or at least that’s what Connor thought. What he hadn’t counted on was a judge that was the biggest asshole he’d ever met.

Every time Connor stands up to object, the judge overrules it before he can even open his mouth. After the fifth time, Connor’s had enough. “Approach, your honor,” he spits out, far more harshly than he had intended.

“Request denied,” the judge responds, fixing Connor with a venomous look.

Connor knows that he should sit down and use the judge’s behavior as the basis for his appeal, but he can’t help himself.

“This is bullshit,” Connor exclaims. “My client isn’t getting a fair trial because you’re biased.”

“Watch your tongue, Mr. Walsh. I’d hate to have to hold you in contempt,” the judge responds.

“I will not,” Connor shoots back. “Go ahead and fine me. What I said is true.”

The judge gives a sinister smile as he bangs his gavel. “Bailiff, take Mr. Walsh into custody until his contempt fine is paid in full. Ten thousand dollars.”

“You can’t be serious,” Connor shouts, but he doesn’t put up a fight as the bailiff leads him away.

He uses his one phone call to contact Michaela – he can’t deal with his husband’s wrath right now. She does chew him out, but she also promises to take care of things. Unfortunately it’s nearly 9:00 by the time she is able to spring him, and the bakery is long closed.

He hesitantly goes inside when he gets home – he knows Michaela told Oliver everything. He finds his husband sitting at the kitchen table looking far less angry than he expected.

“You should have called me babe,” Oliver says. “Because now you have to tell our daughters why there won’t be pumpkin pie at Thanksgiving dinner.”


End file.
